The Gates of Hope
by Taminar
Summary: Hermione wakes to a horrifying situation. She'll do whatever it takes to remedy it. DARK. Grey!Hermione AU.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes flew open.

She was met with the dead eyes of Luna Lovegood. Whimpering with fear, Hermione's eyes raked across the limp form of her mauled classmate. She was missing a leg, all the way up to her hip. Her arms and her body were covered in bite marks and scratches. And blood. Old, crusty, blood that made Hermione's stomach roil. She closed her eyes, willing it to go away.

It never did. The putrid smell of blood permeated her senses, keeping her firmly rooted to reality. She opened her eyes again. Looking away from Luna, she found herself in a graveyard of the Light side. Everyone she knew and loved was dead. She didn't really register it all until she saw Ron. Poor, sweet Ron.

It was as if someone took the time to break every bone in his whole body. There were cuts deep and shallow covering him, each one crusted over with dried blood. His jaw was torn off, laying a few feet away. Seeing the flies and the maggots crawling, swarming over him was too much. Hermione vomited whatever food rations were in her stomach.

Wiping her mouth, she curled into a ball and fell unconscious.

The next time she awoke, she knew to brace herself. She weaved her way through the bodies, leaving the Great Hall. She decided to go outside for some fresh air. Walking through the remains of Hogwarts, Hermione catalogued each and every body she came across.

She was in the courtyards now. Piles of rubble were everywhere. She heard a rustling behind a particularly large boulder. Dropping into a crouch, she silently crept her way over to the noises. Peering around the rock, she saw a huge vulture pecking at yet another body. Dreading the body's identity, she hesitantly shooed the vulture away. She came closer. When she saw who it was, she broke.

Harry was lying dead on the ground, his green eyes dull. Hermione fell to the ground, weeping and sobbing with great, shuddering gasps.

It had been two weeks since then. Hermione felt she needed to burn the bodies. They were decomposing rapidly. She put them all in the Great Hall, keeping personal items. She started with Hagrid. "Incendio _."_ Lavender. "Incendio _."_ McGonagall. "Incendio _."_ And so it continued, until every last body was ash. With one last flick of her wand, she murmured, "Evanesco," and Vanished the ashes.

Once Hermione was done, she didn't know what to do. She felt lost. The world was probably taken over, in Voldemort's clutches. She couldn't leave, for obvious reasons. Not without a plan.

So she read. She devoured every book, hasty to learn. She read everything, including the Restricted section. She was utterly determined to find something to do. She made sure she mastered every spell, every skill as best she could. She wanted to be prepared to fight. She slept in the Room of Requirement, as it was the only place she felt relatively safe. When she read through the library, she searched through the Room of Hidden Things to find books and artifacts.

She was broken and desperate, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione didn't want to go hunting for a book in the Room, she went to the Headmaster's study. The gargoyles leapt aside for her. Scanning the titles, she found a book of particular interest: _The Gates of Hope._ Interest peaked, Hermione began reading.

Hermione knew that even if she had a time turner, it wouldn't do any good. Time turners don't change anything. But Hermione wanted change. She'd do anything and everything for it. The sole resident of Hogwarts was determined to change the fate of the wizarding world.

Hermione's excitement mounted as she read Dumbledore's notes about the Gates.

The Gates of Hope have been powered by rumors started in the 1200's. Those who were previously in despair claim to have found the Gates and completed two sets of difficult runes to activate them. It seems that those who find themselves in times of need are transported to a point where all can be prevented. However, the user cannot go back. It is believed that the user must act for someone else, instead of themselves.

Hermione stopped reading there, as a withered sheet of paper fell out from between the pages and on to the floor. She squatted, knees cracking in protest, to get it. Standing once again, Hermione looked over the contents of the paper. They were runes. "Oh _fuck,"_ she breathed. Are these the runes? She had trouble believing Dumbledore would just leave these out in the open. But, what if they're real? Hermione bit her lip, thinking hard. She decided to translate them, and decide on the authenticity later. She headed to the library.

Three days later, Hermione held up a sheet of translated runes. She dared not speak them, for fear of the unknown result. She walked back to the Room of Requirement.

 _I need a place in which to reside safely._

 _I need a place in which to reside safely._

 _I need a place in which to reside safely._

Hermione opened her eyes to a familiar, simple door. Her room was the barest minimum. A bed and a bathroom was all she needed. The Room would not provide food, so she went to the kitchens to make food when she needed it.

Hermione had thought long and hard about the runes. The translated version had two parts: A set to call the Gate to her and a set to activate it. What was there to lose but her life _?_ She ruminated for another day before she came to a conclusion: She'll do it.

Breathing heavily, Hermione paced.

 _I need a place to summon the Gates of Hope._

 _I need a place to summon the Gates of Hope._

 _I need a place to summon the Gates of Hope._

She entered a room with a wall, and nothing more.

Fumbling for the paper, she looked over the translation one last time. She set the paper down with shaking fingers. Closing her eyes in concentration, she carefully recited the first set of runes. Almost immediately, the ground started shaking violently. It got to the point that Hermione was knocked to the ground and couldn't get up again. She closed her eyes to keep the dust out of them.

Suddenly, the earthquake stopped. Silence blanketed the scene. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to… A hole in the wall? But as she looked closer for evidence of her hard work, she realized the wall was intact. The air, or space directly in front of it was not. It was torn and shredded, the edges glistening as if it were distorted glass. The space in the hole, or rather, behind the hole, was a dark black nothingness. Hermione supposed that would change after the second set of runes.

This time preparing herself for any sudden results, Hermione chanted the runes to activate the portal. A flash of blinding violet light lit up the room. When the light left and Hermione's eyes adjusted, the portal had changed. The once inky black was replaced with a deep purple color.

Hermione's heart was racing. Should she really do this? There's no telling what will happen… She won't be able to go back. But even as she thought it, she knew there was nothing to come back to.

She stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

The curly-haired brunette woke up outside. It was raining heavily. Shivering and shaking violently, Hermione stood. She was already wet, and she didn't mind the rain, so she made no move to dry herself off. Before her were the gates of Hogwarts, curiously intact. _The war should have destroyed them,_ she thought _._ Furrowing her brow, she raised her wand and aimed it at the gates. "Alohamora, _"_ she whispered softly. That should alert someone.

Stowing away her wand in the waistband of her jeans, Hermione tapped her foot in a combination of impatience and anticipation.

A few minutes later, she spotted a figure making its way down the path to the wire gates of Hogwarts. Squinting to get a closer look, Hermione saw a long auburn beard. As she saw a long, but straight nose, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Could it be?

It could. This Dumbledore was certainly a bit different, but he still had the same twinkling eyes. Hermione swallowed, feeling a bit dizzy. What was going on? Could the Gates of Hope have transported her to another dimension? But this Dumbledore was younger… Time travel? Although it was possible that time flowed differently in different dimensions… But what about—

"How is it that I may help you, young lady?" Dumbledore inquired politely.

Hermione shifted. "My name is Hermione Granger. I-I, uh, have…confidential information. May I please come in, sir? " She rasped, voice hoarse with disuse.

Dumbledore paused. When he finally spoke, it was with great severity. "How old are you?"

She bit her lip. "17." Hermione decided to tell the truth. While she may have learned the theory of Occlumency, she never had anyone to test her barriers. "Sir, I know it must be awfully suspicious of me to come to Hogwarts this late at night, but please sir, it is of utmost importance." She pleaded with him.

"Miss Granger, these are dark times. You must understand that I cannot simply let a stranger on these premises." He gazed at her.

Hermione cursed inwardly. "I realize this sir. I really do. Would it be possible to meet with you tomorrow afternoon? This information is very important." She looked down at her feet, fidgeting.

"I can meet you in the Hog's Head at 12:00."

"Thank you so much, sir! This means a lot to me. I know you're a busy man, Professor."

After speaking with Dumbledore, Hermione went to Hogsmeade. She decided that she would stay at the Three Broomsticks. Rooting around in her pockets, she found she had few coins. She had found some on her classmates' bodies. She walked in and headed straight towards the bar.

"Madam, can I have a room and a newspaper?" She looked around warily, ever alert.

The barkeeper turned. "10 Galleons." She wasn't Madam Rosmerta. Instead, she was an old and stern looking lady. Hermione's heart thudded heavily in her ribcage. She counted out the money and handed it to the bartender.

"Alright, stay put while I ready the room." She bustled up the stairs and out of sight. Hermione sat on a stool, suddenly tired. A few moments later, the lady hurried back, telling the weary witch that her room was ready.

Hermione trudged upstairs, ready for rest. Flinging open the door, she noted the tea and newspaper on the bedside stool. Taking the tea, she set up a bath and sank into the hot water gratefully.

Once she was done, she got into bed and picked up the newspaper, hoping to get some details about where she was and some recent events. She settled herself and started reading. Almost immediately, she tensed when she read the date. September 23, 1945?

What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody buggering _fuck_!" Hermione had no idea why the Gates have brought her here. She supposed she'd find out eventually. What happens in 1944? Grindelwald is in power here, not Voldemort, so is it something he does? Dumbledore hasn't had his duel. He doesn't have much sway over the public right now. What'll happen?

Hermione thinks hard, until—"Oh shit. What the fuck? WHY? Those _fucking-"_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

She was interrupted from her thoughts by three polite knocks.

"Please set up a silencing charm if you're going to continue. You're bothering the others."

Hermione blushed hard. "Right. Um. I- I'm terribly sorry. Muffliato."

She went to bed soon after, left to stew with her thoughts.

Hermione woke up, startled by the change in surroundings.

"Tempus." It read 11:14. She figured that she needed the sleep. She took a quick shower and toweled off. She didn't bother to tame her hair. Hermione didn't have a change of clothes, so she Scourgified the clothes with a quick wave of her wand. She hoped it would be enough. She still had time to spare, so she re-read the paper for any clues she might have missed.

It was time to leave, so Hermione left the Three Broomsticks' and headed out into the hubbub of the town.

The door swung open. A dented bell rang softly. Hermione stepped in, dust swirling around. The small ray of sunlight that appeared from the door disappeared as the door closed on its own, leaving only grungy lights and small, grimy windows to light the tavern. She looked around, and walked over to Dumbledore. He was sitting in a booth in the corner.

"Hello. Pleased you could meet with me." She slid into the seat across from him.

"It was important. I do wonder what a girl as young as yourself is doing with confidential information." He leveled his gaze at her.

Hermione swallowed. "My tale is hard to believe. I first want you to swear secrecy, as it has something that would help the war effort."

Dumbledore folded his hands. "How?"

She bit her lip."Just…give me your word."

"Why do you trust me with your secrets?" He tilted his head inquiringly.

"I don't. Not really. It's a second chance for you. You'll understand when you hear my story." Her face was set in stone, grim and ominous.

"A second chance?" He asked, intrigued.

"I'll start my story. I am Hermione Granger, 18 years old. I'm muggle-born, and proud of it. I'm a Gryffindor. I was born September 19th, 1979."

There was a large pause. "Time travel?" He guessed.

"Of a sort. I've yet to decide what to do."

"Please, continue."

And so she did.

"Tom Riddle. He collects a group of followers. After creating 6 horcruxes, he becomes the next Dark Wizard. His goal is to eradicate this world of muggles and muggle-borns. Around 30 years from now, a group of Gryffindor friends calling themselves the Marauders will form. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They create the Marauders' Map, a map of Hogwarts that can track people. Remus is a werewolf. His friends find out and become animagi to play with him during the moon. Later on, James marries Lily Evans, a muggle-born. They have a baby, a boy named Harry. Harry Potter." She cleared her throat, and moved on.

"There was a prophecy. For this reason, Harry was in danger, as it spoke of dangers for Voldemort. Tom. The Potters were put under the Fidelius charm. They were going to make Sirius Secret-Keeper, but Sirius thought it would be too obvious. Remus was away, so they chose Pettigrew. He betrayed them to Voldemort. Tom. He killed James, and Lily died protecting Harry. In doing so, he was placed under an impossibly strong protection. From love," she whispered. "Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry, but it rebounded and hit Voldemort. Harry was left with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort was gone, and Harry became the Chosen One. He was famous.

"He grew up with his aunt and uncle. They mistreated him, locked him in the cupboard. They despised everything to do with magic, and lied about his parents' deaths. He didn't know he was of magical blood until his 11th birthday. Hagrid, yes, the half-giant, took him to Diagon Alley."

"He met Ron Weasley and I on the train to Hogwarts. An underfed, skinny boy of eleven. Ron and him bonded immediately."

On and on Hermione continued, telling all of her tales. Dumbledore kept silent, although his facial expressions changed. By the end of her story, he looked very grave, the frown darkening his features.

Finally, he chose to speak.

"I believe you should enroll at Hogwarts."

Hermione gaped. "Sir… Why?"

"If you wish to have any type of high-end job here, your N.E.W.T.S. will help you attain it. In doing that, you will have more sway over the public, and more power. Everything you choose to do will be much easier if you have high-scoring N.E.W.T.S." He gazed at her, fingers steepled.

"But sir, I've no money! Not to mention that I probably wouldn't fit in with the other students now… And Tom Riddle is there! If I see him, I'll kill him." She growled the last bit.

"Tom Riddle is precisely the reason to be there. As for money, we have funds to cover the costs. I think popularity is the least of your worries, no?"

"Why would you place me near him? He can't change. He's incapable of love." She stared intently at a knot in the old wood of the table between them, tracing the pattern with her finger.

"Ah, Miss Granger, but I believe you are wrong. He has the potential to commit those heinous crimes, but he hasn't yet. He has the ability to change. He may not be fully set in his ways." Hermione snorted.

"So you think I'll be the one to change him? Not happening. He has already killed two, possibly more people! Both Myrtle and Morfin have died because of him. I'll figure out another way." At this, Hermione crossed her arms in a defiant manner.

"Miss Granger, may I remind you that people's lives are at stake? The more time spent trying to find 'another way', the worse the situation will get."

Hermione worried her lip, staring pensively at the ring of condensation left by her ice water.

"Can't I just kill him and escape? That would be easier and far more effective." She challenged him.

He sighed a tired sigh. "You of all people should know that murder does terrible things to one's soul. I cannot allow you to do that to yourself. Even if you did kill him, it's quite possible for another individual to take his place."

"I've killed."

"Not cold-blooded murder. How would you kill him? I highly doubt you could duel him and win." His heavy gaze rested on her face.

"Do we have to work out the details here and now? It's not-" She was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"My point is, Miss Granger, that it would be much safer to change him. It won't be easier, but far safer."

Hermione averted her eyes, mumbling. "I don't…care."

"Yes you do. If you survive, your friends have a higher chance of living. You do care, Miss Granger, but you are too afraid to admit it.

"Listen to me. Even the most miniscule of changes can save many lives. I am confident in your abilities to sway people to your side. The wizarding world and future generations are counting on you." He stood and left, leaving Hermione alone at the booth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione didn't have enough money for a room, so she decided to camp in the Forest of Dean. She had brought her beaded bag with her through the Gates, containing all of the supplies she had from before. From this bag, she procured the tent she, Harry, and Ron had stayed in. She set up the tent and warded it strongly.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The time traveler woke with a rumbling stomach. She realized she hadn't eaten for several days. She got dressed to go hunting.

After eating some type of roasted fowl, she laid down to think about Dumbledore's advice. Closing her eyes, she thought that the Hogwarts idea had many risks that could make the plan go awry. Instead of changing things for the better, she could have a negative effect on him, making the result much, much worse. There were far too many issues with the plan. What could change him, anyways? Hermione didn't think she would be able to become friends with him, much less a have a romantic relationship. The very thought of it made bile rise in her thought. No, she thought, this was not an option. She could become his advisor? Slowly shape his ideals into something less drastic? Perhaps she could help him attain power in a less harmful way. After all, Hermione was sure that power was what he wanted. Using prejudice was an easy way to gain followers. It's possible that he had nothing against muggle-borns. He probably did have something against muggles, though. He was abused, and that warped his view on the mundane world.

This, she thought, could be a way to manipulate his views. It would be the weakest point in his argument. After all, she had proven that muggle-borns were no different than the others. Of course, she would have to prove it to him in a subtle manner. That could be a challenge in its own right.

Now believing that she had at least a slight chance to help, Hermione decided to inform Dumbledore of her choice. She'd be going back to school.

"I see. We will have to confirm this with Headmaster Dippet, of course, but I do believe you have a chance." He smiled at her kindly, eyes twinkling as ever.

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, sir. Will I need to have a cover story, sir?"

"Would you like to have one? You can always claim to have been in the war against Grindelwald. You can be a half-blood, so it puts you on equal ground with Him."

Hermione worried her lip. "Sir, what if my scar shows? Glamour charms are difficult to maintain. How would I explain that?"

Dumbledore looked out on to the grounds. "Miss Granger, you have two choices before you. You can be a muggle-born, and prove yourself to be equal. Or, you can be a half-blood, and change views behind the scenes. You shouldn't and can't be a pureblood, as that would put you on higher ground that Tom. The pureblood mannerisms would be far too difficult to mimic well after just a day of practice. Not to mention that their families can be traced far too easily."

Hermione sighed. "I will be a half-blood. This way I won't immediately be shunted and unable to change others' minds. I can work from the background."

Smiling faintly, Dumbledore said, "A very…interesting…response. What will you do about your scar?"

Hermione hesitated before answering. "I can pretend to have been in the war involving Grindelwald. If asked about it, I can… I can say I was Polyjuiced as a muggle-born, and tortured because of it. They'll assume I dislike muggle-borns because I was tortured, right?"

"It will do."

Armando Dippet was a fidgety old man who shuffled his papers for the sake of something to do. He cleared his throat, saying, "All seems to be in order. Miss Granger, I would like to congratulate you on becoming the latest Hogwarts student. Now all we have to do is sort you. I'll make an announcement at dinner tomorrow night to announce your arrival."

Pasting a fake smile on, she replied, "Thank you so very much, sir. How are we sorted?"

"We have the Sorting Hat. Just put it on your head and he'll do the job. Now, there are four Houses. Each has different qualities. There's Gryffindor, for the brave. Ravenclaw, for the studious and clever. Hufflepuff, for the kind and loyal. And Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. Now, dear, let's get you sorted."

Hermione sat obediently on the wooden stool produced by Dippet. Placing the hat on her head, she took a nervous breath, wondering if she'd changed much.

" _My, my. What a curious mind. Plenty of traits from all of the Houses, really. The question here is, where can I put you that will nurture your mind? Let's see… Bravery, lots of it… You'd fit right in. Loyal, of course. But your other traits don't fit with Hufflepuff. You're too hardened. Ravenclaw? You've already learned all you want. You don't desire to learn more. Slytherin…You'd be the first muggle-born to ever enter the House of Salazar Slytherin. That would draw attention._

Hermione wasn't sure where she wanted to be. She listened to the commentary intently.

"Um, don't put me in Hufflepuff. I'm already underestimated enough, I've enough to prove."

" _No, I don't suppose you'd work well in Hufflepuff. How do you feel about Ravenclaw?"_

"No, I'm not interested in the House that values insight and creativity. I might've wanted to once, but now I've no desire to change my views. How about Gryffindor?"

 _"Gryffindor will not help you on your journey. You'd be a better fit for Slytherin…"_

"I'd draw more attention in Slytherin. I'll be assumed to be a better person if I were in Gryffindor."

 _"Very cunning. Better be_ GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's mind was blank as the hat was lifted from her head. How would she have done well in _Slytherin,_ of all places?

Surely, she wasn't that bad?

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss Granger! Yes, yes, you'll fit in perfectly! Now, I was in Ravenclaw, myself, but Gryffindors are always good students."

No, they really weren't. Pettigrew was a fine example.

Headmaster Dippet exclaimed and speculated and talked for a while. It was likely he would've continued throughout the whole night; however, Professor Dumbledore inserted a cough that conveniently interrupted Dippet's speech.

"Do excuse me, Headmaster, but I do believe our transfer student here needs a proper amount of sleep. Do you know where your dorms are, Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor."

"Then I shall escort you. Goodnight, Headmaster."

Hermione followed suit. "Goodnight."

Dippet gave them a little wave, then sat down at his desk. He was shuffling paper again as the door closed.

As they walked the dark halls, Hermione heard the occasional sneaking student. Great. The whole school would know about her by morning. She doubted the rumors would be accurate.

They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait. She jerked awake, squinting sleepily at the odd pair.

"Password?"

"Venomous Tentacula."

The portrait swung open. Hermione turned to face Dumbledore.

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Have a good night, Miss Granger." His twinkling blue eyes glinted strangely in the dark.

Hermione stepped into the common room, portrait closing behind her. This room, where she spent the majority of her teenage years, is filled with hidden memories. Lying in wait, hidden behind corners, in every chair. Ready to attack her with their vicious, reminiscent kindness. She took a deep, calming, breath.

Standing by her bed, Hermione felt very uneasy. It was in the middle of the room, surrounded by people and space. It was unnerving.

Hermione had never been near the middle of a room since the war. It was too dangerous. She could easily be outnumbered or snuck up on. She much preferred to be with her back to the wall, facing the door when she could.

She decided that the positioning of the bed would make it impossible to sleep. She didn't know the people around her.

She left her bag in the room, descending the staircase to the common room.

Hermione left the common room and immediately set out to the only place she felt even remotely safe. To another late night wanderer, she might seem practically invisible; she wore faded and washed-out colors that helped her to blend in. Currently wearing a pair of leggings and a navy-blue sweater, Hermione skulked in the shadows, quickly making her way up to the 7th floor.

She paced, thinking the same thing thrice:

I need a safe place to sleep.

A dark wooden door appeared silently, welcoming her to its depths. She pushed it open, revealing a small, dim room with a twin bed and a table. It was nothing special; just enough.

She settled, and slept.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've had a serious case of writer's block(as you could most likely tell from this chapter).**

 **This chapter in my opinion is a very boring filler chapter in which nothing happens. I promise things will look up soon, though! Wish me luck!**

 **Please review and give me advice! If someone suggests something to me that I like, I will have so much more inspiration to write!**

 **Eagerly awaiting your reviews,**

 **Taminar*****


End file.
